battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Orendi
Orendi is a Battleborn of the Rouge faction. Bio "Feared even by members of our own faction, the unhinged and unpredictable Orendi channels powerful magic-like energies, striving to test herself against the universe's greatest foes. She has more than earned the title the Chaos Witch." Gameplay Primary Attack - Chaos Bolts "Orendi's primary attack is a rapid fire volley of chaos bolts. Her slower secondary attack fires four bolts simultaneously." Active Abilities - Nullify "Orendi unleashes a burst of energy, dealing 75-147 damage and propelling her backwards from the blast." * Nullify ''is a '''short ranged dash' * Damage equals 67 (+8/level) * Several Helix upgrades affect Nullify: ** Helix upgrade 1, left tree leaves a fire trail that deals 30 damage/sec over 5 seconds up to 150 extra damage ** Helix upgrade 2, left tree adds a knockback ** Helix upgrade 2, right tree adds a blind ** Helix upgrade 3, left tree lets Orendi move into the direction of her current movement instead of just backwards ** Helix upgrade 3, right tree forces her shield to recharge after using Nullify ** Helix upgrade 5, left tree 'makes ''Nullify reduce Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown by '''12 instead of 8 seconds ** Helix upgrade 5, right tree makes Shadowfire Pillar reduce Nullify's cooldown by 5 seconds ** Helix upgrade 6, left tree increases Nullify's base damage by 15% ** Helix upgrade 8, left tree reduces Nullify's cooldown by 20% ** Helix upgrade 8, right tree makes Nullify ''ignore '''60% of enemy's shields' - Shadowfire Pillar "After 1.5 seconds, Orendi summons a mighty pillar of shadow and flame at a target location, dealing 208-280 damage." * Shadowfire Pillar ''is a '''medium ranged ground targeted AoE' * Casting the ability enables the AoE indicator before casting the skill itself. Trying to use another skill will make OrendiI ''leave the AoE selection without triggering the cooldown * Damage equals '''200 (+8/level)' * Several Helix upgrades affect Shadowfire Pillar: ** Helix upgrade 1, right tree 'makes ''Shadowfire Pillar reveal all stealthed enemies in the area. ** Helix upgrade '''4, left tree '''makes ''Shadowfire Pillar ''deal additional '''60 damage/sec '''during the 1.5 second channel, up to '''90 extra damage ** Helix upgrade 4, right tree 'allows ''Orendi to recast ''Shadowfire Pillar ''in the next 5 seconds, to deal '''50% '''of the first cast in another pillar. The damage of the second cast equals '''100 (+4/level) ** Helix upgrade 5, left tree 'makes ''Nullify reduce Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown by '''12 instead of 8 seconds ** Helix upgrade 5, right tree 'makes ''Shadowfire Pillar reduce Nullify's cooldown by '''5 seconds ** Helix upgrade 6, right tree 'increases ''Shadowfire Pillar's base damage by '''15% ** Helix upgrade 9, left tree 'reduces ''Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown by '''20% ** Helix upgrade 9, right tree '''makes ''Shadowfire Pillar ''ignore '''60% of enemy's shields ** Helix upgrade 10, right tree 'makes ''Paradigm Shift instantly reset Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown - Paradigm Shift "Orendi conjures an intense blast of energy directly in front of her, dealing 525-750 damage to enemies caught in the blast." * Paradigm Shift is a '''long ranged linear instant damage nuke * The ability has a short cast animation, in which the player can still move and adjust aim * Ultimate ability, that can be used first at level 5. Damage equals 345 (+45/level) * The final Helix upgrade 'at level 10 affects ''Paradigm Shift: ** Helix upgrade '''10, left tree 'adds a knockback to ''Paradigm Shift ** Helix upgrade '''10, right tree 'makes ''Paradigm Shift instantly reset Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown Passives - Chaos Magic "Orendi's abilities can be augmented to increase damage, add status effects, or drastically reduce cooldown timers." * Non-specific Helix upgrades: ** Helix upgrade '''7, left tree increases the damage of all skills by 15% ** Helix upgrade 7, right tree 'grants Lifesteal, healing ''Orendi for '''20 % of the damage she inflicts - Gnosis "Activating Nullify lowers the cooldown of Shadowfire Pillar by 8 seconds." * The 5th Helix upgrade affects Gnosis: ** Helix upgrade 5, left tree 'makes ''Nullify reduce Shadowfire Pillar's cooldown by '''12 instead of 8 seconds ** Helix upgrade 5, right 'tree '''makes ''Shadowfire Pillar reduce Nullify's cooldown by '''5 seconds '''as well Helix Trivia Images 2K Battleborn OrendiVsThrall.jpg|Vs. Thrall Category:Hero Category:The Rogues